Hannah
by StarGirl123
Summary: This is my 1st story about a girl named Hannah who has just lost her mother in a terrible car accident and now she has to give up her home life for an orphanedge.


HANNAH  
  
  
  
BY MEGAN KING  
  
"Hannah did you finish your homework?" Hannah's mom asked. "Yes, mom don't worry about me", said Hannah. "Ok, make sure and eat your dinner though", said Hannah's mom. Then she opened the door and left in her light green slug bug. She was off to work. Hannah's mom works nights that way she can get some things done in the day. Hannah ran up the stairs and into her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Lily's number just like she did every night after her mom left. Lily is Hannah's best friend. They've been friends since the 3rd grade. "Hello", answered Lily's mom. "Is Lily there", said Hannah, over the phone. "Ya, hold on a second ", said Lily's mom. Lily finally came on, and they talked for about 2 hours straight. They talked about school, guys, and many other things. After she got off the phone she popped in one of her favorite movies, Lord of the Rings. It was just getting to the good part when Aragorn comes in when she heard the phone ring. She ran up the 2 flights of stairs, ran into her room, and picked up her phone, " Hello", said Hannah. "Yes, is this the Gaves family?" Asked the man on the other line. " Ya, why, who are you", asked Hannah back. " This is Collin from the ER (emergency room). You're mother is Mary? Correct", said the man. "Yes, what's wrong", Hannah said nervously." " I hate to say this", started the man, " but your mom died in a car accident on the way to work. Someone will come and pick you up sometime tomorrow. So get all your important things packed up." " What, no that can't be", cried Hannah she backed up into the corner of the wall on slid down until she hit the floor. She stared at the phone in shock, and clicked the off button. Then she threw the phone across the room, and started crying. That night she cried herself to sleep. Hannah woke up in the morning and thought it was all a dream, but she had to make sure. She got up and ran to her mothers room, "Mom, mom, answer me", she said. She put her hand on the doorknob, closed her eyes really tight hoping that it was all a dream, and opened the door very slowly. Finally the door hit the wall, and Hannah carefully stepped in, her eyes still closed. She didn't hear anything, not the usual constant breathing of her mother sleeping, no birds singing in the cracked open window, nothing. She opened her eyes and her mom wasn't there. Hannah screamed, "NOO!" And ran to her room crying. "It has to be a dream it has to be", Hannah cried with tears rolling down her face. She sat on her bed with her head buried in her arms and cried. She never thought this day would come. She felt like she did 5 years ago when her dad died of cancer, except worse. She knew her dad was going to die, but her mom. no way. Hannah turned, and lied down on her side thinking of what will happen next. Ring, ring, " Stupid phone", said Hannah with tears in her eyes. She wiped the tears away and answered the phone, "Hello", she said trying to sound cheerful. Her chest tightened and hurt, she could hardly speak. " Hannah", said a woman on the other line. " Ya, what do you want, I'm kind of busy at the moment", Hannah replied. "Yes, you're right you're probably busy packing", said the women. "What do mean packing", Hannah said. "Remember yesterday when Dr. Collin told you that I was going to come and pick you up sometime today. You were supposed to be packing", said the woman. " Oh, ya", started Hannah, " my mom d.d.died." Hannah started to cry again. " I know, and I'm sorry for the loss, but I'm just doing my job", said the woman. " I know ", started Hannah, " I'll get on it now." " Good, and I'll come pick you at 5:00 pm sharp so be ready, ok", said the woman. "Ok", Hannah said sadly, she was too sad to argue. She put down the phone and started packing. She packed all of her clothes and went threw some of her moms things. She found some small earrings her mother wore all the time, she decided to take them with her. She held them in her hands tightly, closed her eyes, and pictured her mom hugging her before the first day of school. It was one of Hannah's favorite memories because she felt safe and nothing tragic could ever happen. She opened her eyes again and put the earrings on her ears. Then she got her bags and went down stairs. While she waited for the woman to come and pick her up she daydreamed about her mom. Finally the woman knocked on the door, at first Hannah didn't hear it because she was so caught up in her daydream, but finally she heard it. She got up and looked at her bags. Then she walked over to the door and opened it. " Hannah", the woman said politely. " Yes, I'm Hannah", she said. " Well are you ready to go, I don't have much time", the woman asked, still being polite. Hannah took one last look around the room, and then picked up her bags and said sadly, "Yes, I'm ready." " Here let me take your bags", said the woman, while taking Hannah's bags out of her hands. The woman walked to the trunk of her car and put Hannah's bag in it. Hannah took a step out on to her porch. The light breeze blew her tangled hair back. Hannah walked down to the car and got in, not saying a word. She was scared, nervous, sad, and mad at her mom for leaving her, all at the same time. The woman opened the driver's car door and got in, She started the car and drove off. The woman drove Hannah to the orphanage. When they got there Hannah said, " What are we doing here, can't I stay with a relative." " Oh, honey, you don't have any relatives living close", said the woman. " So what, they're still my relatives. I'd rather live with them instead of this dump", yelled Hannah. " Hannah, this isn't a dump, and after a while you'll get used to it and hey maybe you'll even like it", replied the woman. The woman parked the car in front of the orphanage door. The woman got out and got Hannah's bags. " Well are you coming", she said with a smile. Hannah replied, " No, take me home", and crossed her arms. " This is your home for now, so get out of that stupid car and come inside", the woman said. Hannah flew open the door and got out. She mumbled, " I hate this place, and you." The woman had already gone inside. Hannah took a step inside frowning. There were kids everywhere, from ages 1-16. There were also adults sitting on the floor by some kids, playing with them. A lady was walking down the hall, when she spotted Hannah. She came closer and said, "You must be Hannah." All Hannah did was nod, and frowned. The lady said, " I'm Mrs. Flecher, come with me and show you around." Hannah worked out a smile, a very little one though. Mrs. Flecher took Hannah's hand and led here down a long, and narrow hall. She took her to a room with a girl sitting on a bed reading. The room was small, and plain. The walls were old, and turning yellow. There wasn't anything in the room except beds. The little girl said, " Hi, I'm Ginger." Mrs. Flecher said, " This is your room, and Ginger will be your roommate right now, ok." Hannah, again, nodded. Mrs. Flecher said," I'll go get your bags Hannah. Be right back", and she walked out. Hannah went over to the bed sitting next to Gingers, and sat down. The bed was long, and the mattress had holes in it. You could tell it had been used many times before. Hannah just sat there observing the room, even though there wasn't anything to observe there. She knew she would hate this place. The little girl put down her book, and stared at Hannah. Hannah stared at her too. Mrs. Flecher walked into the room, and both the girls turned and looked at her. Mrs. Flecher put Hannah's bags down by her bed and said, "I see you two are getting along good." Hannah looked at Ginger and frowned. Ginger said, "Ya, we'll get along great", and looked back at Hannah smiling. Hannah just gave a fake smile. " Well then, I'll be leaving got a lot of work to do. Hannah if you need anything I'm just around the hall. I'm sure Ginger will give you the grand tour, and introduce you to everybody", said Mrs. Flecher. " Yes, Mrs. Flecher I'd love to", Ginger said. Hannah got up and started to unpack her things. Since there wasn't a dresser she just laid the things on her bed. Ginger watched her, and then got bored, so started reading her book again. When Hannah was finished she left the room and tried to find the bathroom she didn't want to ask because she was to embarrassed. A boy came up to her, around the age of 10, and asked, " Are you looking for something." Hannah nodded and said softly, "The bathroom." The boy said, "Oh, I know who you are. You're Hannah, the new girl." Hannah said, " Yes, I am." " Well the bathroom is over there", the boy said pointing to the end of the next hall. " Thanks", Hannah replied, and started to walk away. The boy yelled behind her, " I'm Justin, and if you need anything else just come ask, ok." Hannah waved behind her, and thought I think he like me.stupid kid. She went to the bathroom, and then walked back to her room. 


End file.
